1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus and more particularly to a reproducing apparatus arranged to reproduce signals from a record bearing medium on which many tracks are formed in parallel to have different azimuth angles between adjacent tracks by means of a pair of rotary heads which are arranged close to each other to have different azimuth angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a record bearing tape is allowed to travel at a speed differing from a recording speed for the so-called high speed search reproduction or a slow motion reproduction with a rotary two-head type video cassette recorder (hereinafter referred to as VCR), the reproducing heads of the VCR come to move across a plurality of tracks having different azimuth angles. As a result of this, several noise bars appear on the reproduced picture plane. However, in the case of a VCR having two pairs of so-called double-azimuth heads with each pair consisting of closely adjacent heads of different azimuth angles, the noise bars almost completely disappear during a high speed search reproduction operation as the reproduction is accomplished by selectively using the outputs of four heads. The selecting action on the outputs of these four heads has been controlled by detecting the levels of the signals produced from the two heads of each double azimuth head pair and by comparing the amounts of the detection outputs thus obtained. However, this conventional method results in a complex arrangement of the reproducing apparatus because of additional amplification and detection circuits which must be connected to the output amplifiers of these heads. Further, the increase in the number of circuit elements to be connected to the output amplifiers causes degradation of the S/N ratio of the reproduced signals and thus results in a deteriorated quality of the reproduced picture.